Red & Yellow
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Jason and Trini. And, as always, please R&R!
1. Trini's Hair

**Title: Red & Yellow**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini**

 **Rating: Strong PG-13**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. You're not gonna get any money from me because I'm broke, so you're just wasting your time.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Drama, One Shots, Drabbles, Ficlets, Alternate Universe, Angst**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Alternate Universe and Remixed Episodes of MMPR**

 **Summary: A series of drabbles concerning the original red and yellow rangers and my OTP, Jason and Trini.**

 **Author's Note: So while I'm still working on** ** _At Every Turn,_** **I thought a series of short drabbles of my favorite couple will help me keep the creative juices flowing. It just seems there's a never-ending flow of ideas concerning them lol. Hope you like this!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter One: Trini's Hair**

Jason Lee Scott loves his wife's hair.

He loves the way it looks, how it smells and how it feels against his soft skin.

Whenever she sleeps, she has a habit of curling her body up against his, as if she's the missing piece to his puzzle. She feels nothing can go wrong whenever she's in his big strong, arms and she absolutely loved to be cradled by him, like a soft, plush teddy bear.

He was fascinated by her long, dark hair from the moment he was able to run his fingers through the long, luscious locks. Her long, jet black hair was what made Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott so beautiful, so irresistible...so Trini.

Besides, he couldn't stop playing with her hair if he tried.

Tonight was no exception. She laid perfectly content in his arms; snuggling close to his side and allowing her long dark lock to fall on his shoulder and broad chest. Jason nuzzled his face against the top of her head and inhaled the wonderful lavender scent of the shampoo she used not too long ago when she was in the shower. To some, smelling someone's hair was a little weird, but to him, he relished it without being embarrassed.

Simply put, he just loved everything about her; including her beautiful hair.

Trini snuggled even closer to her husband's side and nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck; whimpering softly as he ran his fingers through her hair once again, feeling the soft texture against his fingertips. He brushed her bangs away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead gently as he continued softly playing with her hair. Even as he fell asleep, he could feel her hair softly brushing against his nose, which tickled him a little bit, however, he wouldn't have it any other way.

He'll never get tired of admiring his wife's gorgeous locks and there's nothing anyone can do about it.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Defacto Sports Partners. Stay tuned!**

 **New chapter of "At Every Turn" will be posted this weekend; so be on the lookout for that!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Defacto Sports Partners

**The reviews for the first chapter have been amazing; thank you very much! Believe me, I have plenty more drabbles coming your way, so I hope you enjoy this drabble!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter two: Defacto Sports Partners**

"Trini!" Jason screamed out as he passed the basketball right over to her.

"Got'cha!" she responded eagerly as she caught the ball effortlessly in her hands and quickly passed it over to Billy, who was the third member of their three person team. It wasn't long before the blue ranger leaped up in the air and dunked the ball right through the net; causing the original red and yellow rangers to cheer victoriously; even giving each other high fives for the effort.

Jason loved having Trini as his partner. Whether it's playing basketball, volleyball or whatever sport they're both good at, he relished having her as his partner. And it seems to happen almost all the time.

For Trini, playing side by side with her childhood best friend (and secret crush) was a dream come true. It was no secret that having him as her partner brings out the very best in her. It was as though he was her secret inspiration to win, not only on the field, but also in life. The usually quiet, reserved Vietnamese beauty was force to be reckoned with whenever she's out on the field.

So, as the game goes on, Jason once again passed the the ball to Trini, who caught it with a huge smile on her face. The smile he secretly lived for as she made the game winning shot.

They were partners; in every way that counts.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Slow Dance. Stay tuned!**

 **More coming your way soon! Thank you again for taking the time out of your busy lives to read these drabbles of our favorite red and yellow rangers!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Slow Dance

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying these drabbles. I'll be updating at least twice a week because I have so many ideas concerning Jason and Trini, it's ridiculous lol.**

 **So, with that being said, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter three: Slow Dance**

With _I Only Have Eyes For You_ being played on the stereo, Trini could only sigh contentedly as she snuggled comfortably in Jason's arms. Both of them were barefoot and swayed together in the dimly lit living room, with only the wonderful scent of lavender candles filling their nostrils. Laying her head on his broad chest, she could feel his skin pressing against her face, which caused her cheeks to go up in flames.

They weren't much dancers, much less slow dancers. But, since they started dating, the original red and yellow rangers found a new appreciation for dancing; especially when they do it together. As they continued to move in perfect sync with one another, they could feel their hearts beating madly against their chest and they felt that nothing could go wrong whenever they end up together.

Snuggling even closer to Jason, Trini smiled against his chest and felt the air leaving her lungs when he tightened his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. If she were to die tomorrow, she'd die a happy woman because she was in the safe and secure arms of the man who has captured her heart and loved her unconditionally.

And, when their lips finally met tenderly, she has truly fallen in love with the idea of slow dancing.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: It's Just Nerves. Stay tuned!**

 **Make sure you check out "At Every Turn" and my highly rated story "Love Will Prevail" for your Trason reading pleasure!**

 **Please review!**


	4. It's Just Nerves, Right?

**Thanks again for your wonderful reviews and input. Believe me, I have plenty more drabbles in store for you and yes, there will be some drabbles that are drama filled and angsty, so be on the lookout for those soon enough. Hope you like this new one I have for you.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter four: It's Just Nerves, Right?**

There was something about Trini that made Jason's mind go insane.

He didn't know what it was, but, clearly, he could feel his hands going clammy, his mind racing and his heart literally beating out of his chest.

It's just nerves, right?

He didn't know what was going on. He had no reason to be nervous around the stunningly beautiful yellow ranger. For as long as he can remember, he always felt comfortable around her. Jason and Trini had a friendship that was just natural, easy going and they could always count on each other when the going gets tough. He pretty much knows every single thing about her and vice versa.

However, when puberty came knocking, he started looking at her in a whole new light.

Her hair grew longer, more beautiful and shiny. Her personality hasn't changed, however. Trini has just that calming, serene, loving persona that he fell in love with; and it was then he knew that he had fallen in love with the beautiful person on the inside...as well on the outside.

Sometimes, in class, he couldn't help but stare at her. Even though he was an alpha male teenager, he has made no bones about his admiration for the original yellow ranger. Jason couldn't help but to act like a starry eyed young man...

Sometimes.

And, whenever she touches him, don't even get him started on that. Trini's hands were so gentle and soothing, he felt his skin was gonna flare up. Another reason why he gets so nervous whenever he's in her presence it because she can just be herself around him and that made him fall in love with her even more.

Now, as he continued to stare at her from a reasonable distance, his hands were getting clammy once again. He's gonna be turned into mush at the rate he's going.

After all, it's just nerves, right?

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Sealed With a Kiss. Stay tuned!**

 **The next drabble will my take on "Welcome to Venus Island". I already have a pretty good idea on what direction I'm gonna go, so you'll just have to read to find out what I've got planned (wink, wink).**

 **New chapter of "At Every Turn" will be posted this weekend, so be on the lookout for it!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Sealed With a Kiss

**I'm back with a brand new drabble. I thought I'd do my take on "Welcome to Venus Island"; with instead of Tommy going back to the command center with Trini, it was Jason. I'm taking some creative liberty with that powerful scene, so just bare with me, okay? Trust me, you're gonna love it.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter five: Sealed With a Kiss**

Jason and Trini teleported back at the command center after witnessing their friends being sucked in by the Invisible Flytrap monster. Soon as their feet touched the floor, both of them had their helmets cradled at the sides and worried glances were exchanged between them. The original red and yellow rangers knew that they didn't have a whole lot of time saving their friends and Trini's little neighbor Hayley if they don't figure out a way to defeat that monster.

"RANGERS, I'M AFRAID THE SITUATION HAS GOTTEN MORE DIRE. BECAUSE TOMMY WAS SUCKED IN BY THE FLYTRAP, HE'S LOSING HIS POWERS AT A MORE RAPID RATE," Zordon said, causing Jason and Trini look at the kind sage frantically.

"You mean, the longer he's trapped in there, he could most likely...die?" Jason asked, looking completely discouraged.

"I'M AFRAID SO, JASON. THAT IS WHY IT'S IMPORTANT THAT WE FIND A WAY TO SAVE THE OTHER RANGERS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. AND THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE YOU SHOULD KNOW. BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE."

Trini placed her helmet on top of the console and grabbed Jason's hand as they turned their attention towards the viewing globe. The image of Hayley, who was still laying down in an underground cave and was halfway through being turned into evil, thanks to Lord Zedd placing a spell on her, caused tears to start brimming in Trini's eyes.

"What's happening, Zordon?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

"IF WE DON'T SAVE HAYLEY, SHE WILL FALL UNDER LORD ZEDD'S EVIL SPELL FOREVER."

"We can't let that happen. We have to do something to defeat that monster," Trini said frantically, clutching Jason's hand more tightly and looking at him with doubt lingering in her brown eyes.

Suddenly he released her hand and stepped closer to the console, determination etching on his face. "I'll take Hayley's place, Zordon."

"No, Jason. There has to be another way," she said, looking up at Zordon with own look of determination.

"What did you have in mind, Trini?" Alpha 5, a friendly and trusted robot to the rangers and Zordon, asked.

She looked up at Zordon for a second, then she turned her attention to Alpha before refocusing her attention to Zordon. "Zordon, Alpha...I'll fight alone."

"Fight alone? I can't let you risk your life that way, Tri. You'll be lost inside that trap; along with the others. And Tommy could die if he's trapped under there for much longer. We have to think of something else and quick," Jason said, turning his attention towards the yellow ranger.

"Well, what else can we do? We're running out of options, Jase," she reminded him.

He reached over and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his gloved thumb. "All I know is I can't let anything happen to you. I can't bear the thought of losing you, Tiger."

"Oh, Jason, I feel the same way," she replied with a loving look on her face.

"Which is why I can't let you face that monster alone. We're in this thing...together," he said before he drew her in for a deep, passionate kiss; catching her completely off guard.

Immediately, Trini closed her eyes and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids. She always wondered what it would be like to kiss a handsome guy like Jason and now that she's experiencing feeling his soft lips against hers, it went well beyond her expectations.

Hell, if anything, she never wanted this moment to end.

When he pulled away from her reluctantly, both of them had tears brimming in their eyes. Still reeling from the effects of their earth shattering kiss, she knew that things will never be the same between them.

"How long?" she asked softly.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always loved you, Trini. What just happened just confirmed my long repressed feelings for you," he said honestly, still holding her face in his hands.

"I love you, too. Let's go save our friends, Rex," she told him with a huge smile on her face.

Jason winked at her as he released her from his grip and reached for his helmet, just as Trini grabbed hers off the console. After receiving new information from Alpha on how to defeat the Flytrap monster, the original red and yellow rangers stood side by side; exchanging warm smiles on their faces as they prepare themselves to get back into action.

"Ready to do this, Tiger?" Jason asked, winking at her again and causing her to blush.

"I'm ready when you are, Rex," Trini assured him with a wink of her own.

"BACK TO ACTION!"

And with that, they teleported out of the command center and returned to action; fighting side by side and successfully saving their friends.

All because it was sealed with a kiss.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Just A Look. Stay tuned!**

 **Hope you like this one! Believe me, the ideas just keep coming!**

 **Oh, and new chapter of "At Every Turn" will be posted this weekend, for real!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Just A Look

**Hope you like this new drabble I have for you. Keep the positive reviews coming and I'll keep the drabbles going, okay?**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter six: Just A Look**

Trini didn't know what possessed her to look at Jason , but she can't help it sometimes.

The man was simply a sight for sore eyes. He was literally every girl's dream. He was the kind of guy you want in a potential husband: handsome, smart, powerful, kind, sweet, funny and dreamy. Who wouldn't want to take the time to look at that fine specimen of a man like him?

She knew she shouldn't look at him that way, but as I mentioned before, she can't help it sometimes. The original yellow ranger isn't really known for being all starry-eyed and acting like a giddy, lovestruck teenager over a boy, but there was something about Jason that just kept her interested. The fact that she has known him ever since they were little kids bolstered her growing infatuation and interest in him even more.

And now that they were teenagers, he somehow managed to pique her interest even further.

Whenever they were in class together, Trini would just stare at him and all of his manly glory. With her hand resting comfortably on her face, she would just gaze at him for hours, as if she has nothing better to do with her time. And when he just happens to look over his shoulder to see who sitting behind him, she quickly lowered her eyes so that he wouldn't catch her staring at him. However, deep down inside, he knew she was looking at him.

And, secretly, he loved it when she stares at him. Furthermore, what Trini doesn't know is that he has the tendency to look at her as well.

So, as she continued looking at him with love dancing in her brown eyes, one question stands out in her mind: what is it about Jason Lee Scott that has her acting like a lovestruck teenager?

After all, it's just a look.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Letting Him Go. Stay tuned!**

 **It gets dramatic and angsty in the next few chapters, so get ready for them!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Letting Him Go

**We're now at the dramatic, ansty part of the drabbles and yes, there will be tearjerkers. Here's the first one in which Trini watches Jason marry someone else, forcing her to let him go. Hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter seven: Letting Him Go**

With tears streaming down her face, Trini watched helplessly as the man she had secretly loved for so long kiss his new bride.

The wedding itself was beautiful. It was intimate, romantic and Jason couldn't be more happier seeing his bride Akira walking down the aisle; looking ever so beautiful in her wedding gown. And when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, the original red ranger grinned foolishly as he removed the veil away from her face and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss, making her mind spin.

Trini was happy for him, but at the same time, she was distraught and heartbroken. How she wished that was her kissing him as they stood in front of their closest friends and family and professed their undying love to each other. As she continued watching the newlyweds walk down the aisle with enormous smiles on their faces, Trini realized that she had every single opportunity to tell Jason how she felt...and she blew it!

To be honest, she didn't want to be here; watching her best friend marry someone else. However, she had to be the bigger person and express her happiness for him when he announced that he was marrying the beautiful black/Japanese woman, who's actually a few years older than him. They met during his senior year in high school, when he decided to come back home to Angel Grove, not only to receive his diploma, but he also assumed the gold ranger's power temporarily. Needless to say, they've been inseparable ever since.

Now, as Trini watched Jason and Akira get into the limo so they could head towards the reception, she just needs to face facts: she never really stood a chance with him in the first place. All she'll ever be to him is a best friend, more like a sister to him. And that breaks her heart even more.

 _Be happy, Jason. I'll always love you._

Deciding against going to the reception, the original yellow ranger headed on home, trying to ease the pain in her heart.

As much as it pained her, she has to let him go.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Silly Fights. Stay tuned!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Silly Fights

**I'm back with a brand new drabble and this is a combination of angst-y and fluffy. I think you're gonna like this one, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter eight: Silly Fights**

It was one of those fights that neither Trini or Jason remembered even having.

All she asked was for him to mow the lawn, but, instead, he was practicing his kata, shirtless and sweaty and he was in his own little world. It took a little prodding, plus some threatening to hold off on the nookie, but he finally mowed the lawn; mumbling obscenities along the way.

When Trini came down with the flu, Jason had to wait on her hand and foot; constantly running around the house to get her medication, soup, ginger ale, anything else she needed in order to feel better. He was cranky, tired and wanted to throw in the towel, however, he kept tending to his wife because he loved that much.

What became the tipping point was when he was washing the dishes after they had dinner and she scolded him for not using the dishwasher. That lead to knock out, drag out verbal fight between them, which left Trini wallowing in her tears and Jason doing everything he could to bring a smile back on her face.

So, he went out and got her something to cheer her up. As she was sitting on the floor crying softly, he came back with her favorite flavor of ice cream. Not only did a smile appeared on her face again, but they quickly made up by sharing a tender kiss on the patio while eating the ice cream Jason had brought before going upstairs to their bedroom and making up in a more intimate manner.

And, just like that, whatever silly fight they were having was quickly forgotten about...

Until the next time.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: It's Just a Marriage Proposal. Stay tuned!**

 **New chapter of "At Every Turn" will be posted this weekend! Be on the lookout for it!**

 **Please review!**


	9. It's Just a Marriage Proposal

**I'm back with a brand new drabble; this one a little bit more lighter, fluffy and a little bit hilarious. Hope you like this one!**

 **And, when you get a chance, please check out my multi chaptered fic** ** _At Every Turn_** **.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter nine: It's Just a Marriage Proposal**

At this point, as he's laying beside Trini in the darkened bedroom of their apartment, Jason was running out of options.

Really, all he wanted was to ask for her hand in marriage, however, every attempt in asking her has ended in disaster.

The first attempt ended in both of them getting completely soaked because of the heavy rain. By the time the rain finally lightened up, both of them were completely drenched; therefore, he did away with asking her to marry him right there.

The second attempt, he tried to bake her a cake and even enlisted his friends to help him. Jason had intended on hiding the 12 carat diamond engagement ring inside the vanilla buttercream frosting, unfortunately, the cake ended up falling apart and he ended up completely covered in flour, eggs and cake batter. When Trini and the girls came home from their shopping trip, they couldn't help but laugh at their men trying to bake something in the kitchen.

The third and final attempt had him taking her to a karate competition; in which he was actually competing and took home second place. He intended on proposing to her to her after he took home the trophy, however, the first place winner stole his thunder by announcing to everyone that he and his wife were expecting their first child. At that point, Jason had pretty threw his hands up in the air and decided not to go through with it.

Now, as he was laying next to the original yellow ranger, who was sleeping peacefully and looking like an angel, he suddenly had an idea. He grabbed the black velvet box off the table and opened it, then he took out the engagement ring and held it for a moment. Even in the dark, it was a beautiful sight and the original red ranger hope he'd succeed in his mission.

Taking a deep breath, he reached over and grabbed her hand, then he proceeded to slip the ring right on her finger. After only a few seconds, he stared at the ring on her finger and breathed a sigh of relief; smiling at the sleeping girl who had managed to capture his heart and hopefully, when she wakes up and notices the shiny object on her finger, she'll say yes.

Jason laid back down on the mattress and gathered her in his strong arms. As he fell asleep, he imagined a life with Trini; complete with a white picket fence, a couple of little Scotts running amok in their home and them growing old together.

Little did he know, however, she woke up and noticed the ring on her finger, smiling from ear to ear as she laid her head on his shoulder and fell right back to sleep.

She was wondering what took him so long to ask her, anyway?

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Coming To Her Aid. Stay tuned!**

 **Next drabble will be my take on season 1's "Gung Ho!" It's gonna be a good one, I promise you (wink, wink)!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Coming to Her Aid

**I'm feeling a little creative, so I thought I put out another drabble for you. Keep in mind, I'm taking some creative liberty with that episode from season 1, "Gung Ho!", so you're gonna have to bear with me on this. I'm promise you, it's a good one.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter ten: Coming To Her Aid**

Jason had to hold in his breath as he watched his beloved laying on the playground sand; with Kimberly doing her best to keep the newly formed super putties at bay. Even as the original pink ranger was kicking them away, they keep coming at a rapid pace, much stronger than the regular putties the rangers were used to fighting.

"I'll get Trini," Billy Cranston, the original blue ranger said as he, Tommy Oliver, Jason and Zack ran right through the playground. Jason, realizing that he had to fight the putties, silently encouraged his friend to get Trini to safety as the four male rangers disbursed.

As Kimberly kept kicking the putties away from her and Trini, Billy showed up and quickly took over, leaving Kim to fend off another super putty, who has decided to go after her. However, just as Billy was helping Trini up on her feet, out of nowhere, a putty came up right behind him and before he could have time to react, he was kicked in the back of his head. Trini screamed as she watched her genius friend falling face first in the sand; seemingly knocked out cold.

Jason saw the whole thing and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her trying to crawl over to Billy, but, because her back was still sore after getting hit with the wheel swing, she was having a tough time moving. Suddenly, without warning, he ran right over to her, reached down and scooped her up in his arms, just as Zack jumped off the jungle gym and ran right over to them.

"I'll help Billy, you two get out of here!" he said. Jason nodded and proceeded to run as far as his legs would let him go, with Trini cradled safely in his arms.

However, a couple of super putties surrounded Jason, leaving him at a disadvantage. Trying to figure out what to do next, he gently lowered Trini down onto her feet and proceed to stand right in front of her, in fighting mode. It was the only way to protect his girlfriend.

"Stand close to me while I dispose of these clay brains," he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and kept close to him as a putty came charging at them.

Even as her back's hurting, Trini wasn't gonna stand by and watched her boyfriend being pummeled, so as Jason was fending of the putties that were charging at him, another one came right at her.

To her credit, she somehow managed to fend him off, but it was short lived. Another super putty came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind; but, she stumped down on his foot hard, causing him to release her from his grip. The super putty that was in front of her tried to lunge at her, but Jason kicked the putty he was fighting right at his cohort, causing both of them to collide on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he ran right over to Trini, who was trying to dust the dirt off her clothes.

"I'm fine, Jase. Let's get out of here while we have the chance," she told him. She reached over and grabbed his hand to prove her point.

"I agree. Maybe Zordon will give us the answers we're looking for," he replied, squeezing her hand gently. Together, they ran over to the swings, just as the rest of the rangers joined them and they huddled right in front of the swings.

"Let's get to the command center and see if Zordon can help us," Jason declared as he pressed the button on his communicator. The rest of them did the same and, a few seconds later, six streaks of light appeared and they were out of the playground.

It has been an exhausting day, indeed, but there was more work to be done.

Being a power ranger was tough!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Asking Her to the Dance. Stay tuned!**

 **Next drabble will be my take on "The Green Candle, pt. II"; you know after Tommy finally asked Kim to the dance. I know a story was done on it already, but this is my take, okay?**

 **More coming your way soon. I'm telling you, the ideas are just flowing out of my head concerning these two, it's ridiculous lol!**

 **Please review!**


	11. Asking Her to the Dance

**I'm back with a brand new drabble. This is my take of the aftermath of "The Green Candle, pt. II"; in which Tommy finally asked Kim to the dance (and snuck in a kiss for good measure). I decided to have Trini visit Jason at his house to check up on him, since it took season 2's "Missing Green" that we go to see the depth of Jason's despair. And, yes, he will ask her to the dance, though there was a story written about it already. Hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter eleven: Asking Her to the Dance**

Trini's heart broke when she arrived at Jason's house.

Seeing the boy she secretly loves being so sullen and carrying the weight of the guilt on his shoulders, well, she just wanted to just run over to him and wrap her arms around him.

It has been an emotional day for them both. Their friend and fellow power ranger Tommy Oliver had no other choice but to hand his power coin over to Jason, after the green candle Rita Repulsa created finally flamed out. The original red ranger even went so far than to go into the dark dimension in order to retrieve it, however, two things stood in his way: Goldar and Tommy almost dying at the hands of the Cyclops monster.

At that point, Jason had a difficult decision to make. He'd either stay and try to get the green candle or he goes back out, rejoin his team and save Tommy. It would take Zack to come into the dimension and convince Jason to come back. At first, Jason was hesitant to leave because getting that candle was important, but Zack told him that if they didn't save Tommy, the now former green ranger would lose his life.

So, after agonizing his decision, Jason ended up leaving the dimension, he reunited with his teammates, they morphed and saved Tommy by destroying the Cyclops monster quickly.

However, as we all know, when they teleported back to the command center, the power rangers were hit with a devastating blow; the candle has flamed out, meaning that Tommy has lost his powers. Zordon, their leader and kind sage, informed them that the only way Rita can't get her hands on the green power coin again if Tommy hands his over to another ranger.

And, now, Jason has the possession of the red and green power coins.

Still feeling guilty for not getting the green candle in time, he was sitting in his back patio, dipping his feet into the pool and feeling sorry for himself. Trini could only stand by and watch him look so sullen, so solemn and feeling down on himself for failing as their leader. If there was only something she could do to ease his pain...

"Jason, don't feel down on yourself," she called out to him. He raised his head up and looked over his shoulder; only to find the original yellow ranger approaching him with a small smile on her face.

He just sighed deeply as she took her place next to him; sitting on the edge of the pool. She took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the water so he wouldn't feel alone.

"I can't help it, Tiger. I was this close to getting the candle, but, Goldar just had to ruin everything. Don't get me wrong, we did the right thing saving Tommy, but I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I had my hands on the candle," he said, running his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Rex, you made the right decision. Even if you had gotten the candle, Rita would've created a even more powerful one that could not only drain Tommy's powers, it could also drain his life force. In all honestly, I'd rather for him to lose his powers than for him to lose his life," she replied, placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. This has been one messed up day," Jason said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, there's a silver lining to all of this: Tommy finally asked Kim to the dance," Trini informed him, causing his face to light up at the thought of his little 'sis' and his 'bro' finally getting their act together.

"I'm glad for them. Really glad. It's about time Tommy asked her. I was afraid he was gonna chicken out," he chuckled softly.

"Me, too. And, with Billy and Marge going together and Zack still trying to ask Angela, we're the only ones left who don't have dates," she reminded as she scooted closer to him.

"True. But I do have a problem and I was hoping a certain someone would remedy that quickly," he said as he reached her and took her hand into his, squeezing it softly.

"Oh? What kind of problem do you have?"

"Well, there's this girl, with the most beautiful, long jet black hair I'd ever seen in my life. She's beautiful, kind, caring, an exceptional fighter and I happen to harbor a tiny little crush on her. Do you happen to know who she is?" he quipped, causing her heart to beat madly.

"Hmm, I think I do. So, what's the problem?" she asked, playing along.

"The problem is I wanna ask her to go to the dance with me, but I'm afraid she'll turn me down. So what should I do?" Jason asked, looking right at her.

Trini's breath was caught right into her throat as their faces were mere inches away from each other. "If I were you, I'd just come out and ask her."

"Okay, well, here goes nothing: Trini, will you go to the dance with me?" he finally asked, hoping that she would say yes.

No more words need to be said. Without warning, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his softly. When she reluctantly pulled away from him, she had the biggest smile etching on her face.

"Jason, I would love nothing more than to go to the dance with you."

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Once Bitten, Twice Shy. Stay tuned!**

 **Next drabble will be my take on "To Flea Or Not to Flee"; in which Trini ends up being Jason's 'ride or die' girl instead of Kimberly.**

 **Oh, and new chapter of "At Every Turn" has been posted!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**I'm back with a brand new drabble. Once again, I'm taking some creative liberty with "To Flea Or Not to Flea"; meaning that instead of Kimberly being Jason's ride or die chick, it's Trini. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter twelve: Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

It all started when the Youth Center was about to close. Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Billy was doing everything they could to try and save it; even going so far than to collect donations. Though they have made some effort, it wasn't enough, so they were hoping to find another alternative.

Suddenly, Jason showed up, holding a dog in his arms. The rest of the team were enamored with him; especially Kimberly, who got up from her chair and started rubbing the soft hair. Jason told them that the dog was following him on his way to the youth center and decided that he would look after him until the owner was found.

As they continued petting the adorable dog, Ernie decided to place a bowl of food down so the dog could eat. Still feeling down about the possibility of losing the youth center, the friendly owner tried his best to stay strong. As he walked away, the six friends knew they had to do something in order to save the youth center, but they just didn't know how.

Suddenly, the dog, who would later be identified as Pierre, started to get groggy. Jason decided to take him to the park, with Trini volunteering to go with him. It was then that Bulk and Skull, Angel Grove High's resident bumbling bullies, decided they were gonna find a way to lure the dog away from Jason in order to collect on the reward money. So as Jason and Trini were leaving, Bulk and Skull were standing around; trying to look nonchalant, however, the original red and yellow rangers weren't buying it as they passed through and even displayed suspicious looks on their faces.

Once they made it in the park, Jason and Trini were petting Pierre; with Trini holding the dog in her arms. They failed to notice Bulk and Skull, who was hiding behind the bushes near them and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to lure the dog away from them.

When the bumbling bullies didn't count on was seeing the original rangers engage in some tonsil hockey.

Jason and Trini has been quietly dating for a few months. It's not like they were ashamed, but the sneaking around proved to be much more exciting. As they continued to kiss passionately in the middle of the secluded park, Pierre decided to interrupt their little love fest. Immediately, Jason and Trini noticed something was wrong with the dog and decided to check up on him to see if they could do something about it.

Little did they know, Rita Repulsa had decided to hit them where it really hurts.

The evil empress cast a spell on the dog; by having an army of fighting fleas to surround Pierre. Just as Jason leaned down to pet the dog, he was bitten. Immediately, he jumped up and his bare arm was turning red. Trini was horrified at the sight of his skin being eaten alive and him scratching his arm because it was itching. She tried to help him, however, somehow, she ended up being bitten as well. The original yellow ranger immediately rolled her sleeve up and she was shocked to see her arm now covered in fleas.

Talk about being once bitten, twice shy!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Daddy's Girl. Stay tuned!**

 **More coming your way soon!**

 **Please review!**


	13. Daddy's Girl

**I'm back with a brand new drabble and it's a nice, sweet, fluffy one about a father and his daughter. Hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter thirteen: Daddy's Girl**

Jason cried like a baby when he held his baby girl in his arms for the first time.

He grinned foolishly when she playfully tackled him down on the floor whenever he came home from work.

He beamed proudly whenever she gets good grades in school and achieving the next level in her karate classes.

He acts like a fool whenever they play dolls or have tea time together.

He offered his shoulder to cry on whenever she has a bad day or gets her heart broken by a boy.

He cringed when he watched her blossom into a beautiful young woman; a splitting image of her mother when Trini was a teenager.

He cried like a baby again when she came downstairs and happily prepared for her prom; looking ever so beautiful.

He smiled brightly as he squeezed his wife's hand and watched as their baby receives her high school diploma.

He felt his heart break when he watches her leave for college.

He smiled brightly again when she receives her college degree.

He went all 'red ranger' on any boy his baby brought home; promising to do so much bodily harm if he breaks her pretty little heart.

And, now, as he takes his first dance with his newly married daughter, Jason felt his heart breaking all over again because he was losing his little girl. However, as she laid her head on his shoulder, Christina Nicole Scott-Lawson assured her daddy that she'll always be daddy's girl.

With his eyes closed and a big smile forming on his face, he couldn't ask for anything better.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: First Dance. Stay tuned!**

 **More drabbles coming your way. And, new chapter of "At Every Turn" will be posted this weekend, so be on the lookout for it!**

 **Please review!**


	14. First Dance

**New drabble of my favorite OTP. Hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter fourteen: First Dance**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand up and welcome for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Jason Lee Scott!"

Everyone in the ballroom stood up and applauded for the newlyweds, who had made their presence felt after their steamy make out on their way over from the church. Trini was blushing, but she didn't care because she was happy. So happy to be married to the man of her dreams.

"Did I ever mention how beautiful you look in your wedding gown?" Jason whispered in her ear, causing her to blush again and her eyes to roll in the back of her head. It seems his deep, husky voice always has some type of effect on her.

"Stop it. Not in front of others, you nympho," she giggled softly as they made their way to the table.

"I can't help it, gorgeous. You took my breath away when you walked down the aisle. And I can't wait to take it off of you later on tonight," he whispered, causing her face to turn beet red at his suggestion.

"Let's get through the reception first and then we'll work something out," she winked at him as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Deal," he replied as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, kissing her soundly and causing the guests in the ballroom to make catcalls at them.

"Uh, if the bride and groom are done making out, can we get on with the reception? I'm hungry," Rocky said, causing everyone else sitting at the table to snicker at him. His fiancee, Aisha Campbell, just shook her head and laughed, wondering why did she even agree to marry him in the first place.

As the night went on, everyone was having a good time. The food was delicious, the conversation flowed easily and Jason and Trini managed to steal a kiss or two without anyone looking. It was pretty clear that they couldn't wait to be alone so they could fall into each other's arms.

"And, now, ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will have their first dance as husband and wife."

With that, Jason took Trini's hand and led her out on the dance floor. Everyone surrounded them as they began to dance.

She snuggled close to her husband's side and laid her head comfortably on his shoulder as they danced slowly. All eyes were on them, but she wasn't paying attention because she was safe in the arms of the man she truly loves. Closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of his strong arms encircling her, the original yellow ranger felt as though she was on top of the world.

As they continued to take their first dance as husband and wife, Jason and Trini knew that this was only the beginning!

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Just For Tonight. Stay tuned!**

 **Next drabble will not be so much one, it's gonna be a little longer because I'm gonna be tackling Jason leaving the peace conference and heading back to Angel Grove. Oh, the rating will go up because I have the tendency to write the more intimate stuff concerning my favorite non-canon couple (wink, wink)!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Just For Tonight

**I'm back with a brand new drabble. I did mention that I was gonna up the rating for the more intimate parts, but I decided not to and just keep it PG-13 on the safe side. However, I do have a longer one shot planned in the concerning my favorite ship that will be separate from the series and it will have the more steamy stuff put in there. Be on the lookout for it within the next few weeks!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter fifteen: Just For Tonight**

With the moonlight cascading over the darkened bedroom, two people, a dark haired man and a raven haired beauty laid in bed with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. They were naked, sated and sleeping comfortably after several passionate rounds of lovemaking. She snuggled close to his side; her hair falling over his broad shoulder and a single tear streamed down her face as she opened her eyes and looked up at the sleeping angel. She tightened her arms around him; as if she never wanted to let him go, but in three days, he's gonna be gone.

When the news of Jason leaving the peace conference hit, no one was more devastated than Trini. Since coming to Geneva, Switzerland, their friendship and their bond not only strengthened, but over the last few months, it was teetering on the edge of something more. When she heard the news, she sunk down on the floor and sobbed hysterically, wondering what did she do wrong that caused him to make that decision.

It was pretty simple: he was moving back home to Angel Grove, California and he was called to take on the mantle of being a power ranger again, thanks to that fateful phone call he received from his 'bro', Tommy Oliver.

It was clear that Jason missed being back home. He missed his family, he missed his friends and, perhaps equally as important, he missed being a power ranger. So, when he got that phone call, the original red ranger jumped at the chance of donning the spandex suit again.

Everyone was gonna miss him, but the one person that's gonna miss him the most is Trini. Which is why when she ran into him in the hallway before her next class earlier today, she requested that he come into her room because she has something very important to ask him.

Curious, he wanted to know what she wanted. So, after his last class for the day, he dropped off his things in his room he shared with his buddy Zack Taylor and headed straight for Trini's room; his heart pounding of what she has in store for him.

Once he stepped inside, Jason was caught off guard at the sight of Trini sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing some gorgeous lingerie and looking ever so beautiful. Several candles were lit and soft music was playing as he stepped further inside and wondered what was all of this about.

"You're leaving in a few days and I'm gonna regret not telling you this now, but I can't keep it in for much longer. The truth is that I love you," she revealed, causing his eyes to bug out in shock.

"Y-you love me?" he croaked, not believing his ears.

She got up from the bed and stood right before him. "Yes, Jason. I love you. I've always have. I just never got the chance to tell you because I was so scared. Scared of losing you as a friend and scared of losing you, period. I went out of my way to tell you how I felt and I thought if tonight never happens again, at least I'll cherish it forever."

"You mean, you've been having the same thoughts and feelings for quite some time?" he asked as he placed his forehead against hers softly.

Trini closed her eyes and felt his breath against her cheek. "I have. So, all I ask is if you just give me tonight. Give me something we've both wanted for a long time. Something that I can cherish for the rest of my life if we never see each other again."

Jason didn't have to say another word. Without warning, he pressed his lips against her softly. Her mind was swimming with anticipation and her body trembled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as scooped her up. No more words needed to be said as he carried her over to the bed and lowered her down on it softly before he lowered himself onto the bed next to her.

Nothing else mattered as they bathed into each other's soul and made love several times.

Now, as they lay in the afterglow of their last romantic tryst, Trini looked up at a sleeping Jason again and allowed more tears to stream down her face and a smile smile to reach her tear stained eyes.

She was gonna miss him, but she was happy that he made her dream come true.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: In One Piece. Stay tuned!**

 **Next drabble will be another new take of "Missing Green". I've written a story about it called "Private Celebration", which brought me back to Power Rangers fan fiction 2 years ago. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend that you do!**

 **Please review!**


	16. In One Piece

**Didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to do a new drabble. Remember, this one is my new take on "Missing Green"; in which Jason returns to the command center in one piece and Trini embracing him eagerly. I decided to add a little extra layer to the hug 2.0 (wink, wink).**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter sixteen: In One Piece**

"Where's Jason?" Trini asked, looking around frantically as she, Zack, Billy and Kimberly teleported back to the command center after their leader and friend rescued them from Lord Zedd's dark dimension.

"What if he didn't make it out?" Kimberly asked, looking just as frantic and worried for her 'big brother'.

"THE DOOR TO THE DARK DIMENSION HAS BEEN CLOSED. IN ORDER TO ENSURE YOUR SAFETY, JASON HAD TO MAKE A HUGE SACRIFICE," Zordon, their mentor and kind sage, said to the team.

Just when all hope was lost, a streak of red light appeared and Jason ended up standing right behind his teammates with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, guys," he called out to them, causing the rest of the team to look right over their shoulders.

"Oh, Jason, I'm so glad you're okay," Trini said as she sat her helmet down on the console and immediately embraced him by wrapping her arms around his neck. His smile never left his face as he went right into her embrace and his face turned ten shades of red when she tightened her hold on him; as if she never wanted to let him go.

Billy, Zack, Alpha 5 and Kimberly watched with amusement as the original red and yellow rangers embraced right in front of them. Just as they were about to pull away, the look of longing etched on their faces. Without warning, Jason leaned over and pressed his lips against Trini's softly, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

The original yellow ranger was stunned for a mere second, however, once the initial shock wore off, she closed her eyes and saw sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she responded to his kiss eagerly. Truth be told, she's been dying for him to make a move on her for quite some time and all it took was for him to see what life would be like if he had failed in saving his friends. Both of them learned a long time ago that tomorrow's never promised and you never know when you're gonna lose someone you truly love, so you have to live in the moment now before it's too late.

When air became a problem, Jason and Trini reluctantly pulled apart. She opened her eyes and stared at the man who captured her heart.

"I love you, Rex, and I'm glad you came back in one piece," she told him, tears streaming down her face.

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her tear stained eyes gently, then he pulled back and stared at her.

"I love you, too, Tiger. And I'm glad to be back in once piece as well."

 **Coming up in the next chapter: No Damsel in Distress. Stay tuned!**

 **My next drabble will be my take on what happens if Trini was kidnapped instead of Kimberly and how the original yellow ranger doesn't need anyone to rescue her. But, of course, she will get some much needed help...from the original red ranger (wink, wink)!**

 **Please review!**


	17. No Damsel in Distress

**I'm back with a brand new drabble/one shot. I wanted to try something different with Trini. We've seen Kimberly being captured so many times throughout the show, so an idea hit me: what if Trini was captured by Lord Zedd and his intentions were much more sinister? What happens if she has someone to rescue her, however, she proved that she wasn't a damsel in distress and got herself out? I hope you like this one!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter seventeen: No Damsel in Distress**

How in the hell did Trini end up in this predicament in the first place?

Here she was tied up, gagged, and struggling to free herself from being held against the pole. The normally shy, but tough yellow ranger was being reduced to tears because Lord Zedd had managed to strip her away not only of her power, but also her dignity. As she continued to struggle to free herself from the bonds that has her wrapped tightly around her body, she closed her tear stained eyes and wondered how in the hell will she be able to get out of this one unscathed.

It started off a normal day. She was walking home from school and made her way through the beautiful park in Angel Grove. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by putties and Goldar, Zedd's loyal right hand man and Trini found herself getting ready for battle. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that whatever Zedd had planned wasn't gonna be good for anyone. Ever since he took over for Rita Repulsa and effectively sending her into exile, he has proven to be more ruthless and cunning and has given the power rangers a run for their money.

Trini was prepared to face whatever he has planned, but nothing would prepare her when Goldar threw a cloud of white dust right into her face just as she was about to fight. Two putties came up right behind her and managed to subdue her; making it impossible for her to react. Before she could have time to fight back, the white dust that was thrown right into her face immobilized her and it wasn't long before she fell unconscious. Goldar managed to scoop her up in his arms and laughed manically as he completed the task that was given to him: capturing one of the power rangers.

Now, as she was being held hostage inside the dark dimension, Trini was literally at her wit's end. Normally, she would find a way to get herself out of these predicaments, however, she didn't know what Lord Zedd has in store for her; nor was she certain if any of her friends would be able to help her. Something tells her it's not gonna end well for anyone.

"Well, well, well. It's looks like our little yellow ranger has found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place," Lord Zedd laughed sadistically as he made his presence felt a few moments later, with his trusty Z staff resting comfortably in his hand.

"What do you want, Zedd? Why did you capture me?" Trini asked, her face masking in anger.

"You see, _Trini_ , I think you're more of a challenge to me than your little pink ranger friend Kimberly. She has managed to get away from me so many times and outsmarted me, but you, well, I think you would be more useful to me...as my bride," he replied, causing her eyes to bug out in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me! Never would I ever subject myself to being your bride!" she screamed, but his sinister laugh tuned out her screams.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this matter. Besides, no one will ever be able to find you and even if they do, they'll be too late. You belong to me now, puny yellow ranger and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he screamed as he traced her cheek with his metal finger, but she jerked her head away from his finger.

"Leave me alone, radiator face! You're not gonna get away with this!" Trini yelled as she continued to struggled against the bonds. Lord Zedd just continued to laugh loudly and manically as he once again traced the outline of her cheek with his finger, however, she raised her foot up and kicked him right in his shin, causing him to step back and yelling out in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" he snapped as he twirled his Z staff around until the pointed end of the staff was revealed. Immediately, he charged right at her, intending to stab her, but, the rope finally came loose and she was freed at the last second. His staff ended up going right through the pole just as she quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

"What? No! This can't be!" Zedd groaned as he struggled to pull his staff out of the pole. Trini looked around for her morpher and communicator and found them hanging on the wall, placed in a yellow mesh bag. Without missing a beat, she jumped up and grabbed the bag off the wall and pulled both items out, just as a streak of red light appeared right behind her.

"Trini? Are you okay? I got here as soon as I could," a fully morphed Jason said as he ran up right next to her and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "I'm fine. I got myself out before he could inflict any type of damage on me. Let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, puny rangers! Putties, get them!" Lord Zedd yelled as he continued to pull his staff out of the pole that was wedged in.

Soon, an army of Z putties appeared out of nowhere and quickly descended on the red and yellow rangers.

"We've got company, Tiger!" Jason screamed as he Trini began to back away.

"Tell me about it, Rex!" Trini agreed as they backed away even further.

"I think it's time we get back to action, don't you think?" he asked, smiling behind his helmet.

"I couldn't agree with you more! It's morphin' time!"

"SABER TOOTHED TIGER!"

A few seconds later, she was fully morphed into the yellow ranger and her and Jason stood together and was ready to fight. The putties came charging right at them, but the red and yellow rangers easily took them out before teleporting out of the dark dimension just as Zedd finally got his staff out of the pole and started charging at them.

Trinity Jade Kwan proved without a shadow of a doubt that she was no damsel in distress.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Bully Vigilante. Stay tuned!**

 **The next drabble will be based on anyone who has been bullied in their lives. I know I've experienced being bullied, so this next one will deal with what happens when the bullies become bullied!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Bully Vigilante, pt 1

**I've been busy with life, so updates have been slow in progress, but I'm back with a brand new drabble and this is a two parter about what happens when you deal with being bullied. It's something that I can relate to because I was bullied during my younger years and by the time my senior year of high school came around, the bullying got so bad, I contemplated suicide.**

 **This is part one of my two part drabble on how Jason and Trini dealt with being bullied and how they fought back. Keep in mind, this is gonna be a little bit more realistic, especially with how bullying is being dealt with in today's generation, so don't go throwing flames at me, okay?**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **Chapter eighteen: Bully Vigilante, pt. 1**

17-year-old Jason Lee Scott walked through the halls of Angel Grove High School, a big warm smile etching on his face and his warm heart beating against his chest. The handsome, powerful boy greeted every person with a smile, a nod and/or a wink; causing some of the girls standing at their lockers to blush something terrible, the teachers and administrators complimenting him on being such a nice and respectful young man and high fiving his friends who walked passed him.

It was a complete change from being the subject of taunts and teasing the original red ranger had endured in his much younger years.

Jason wasn't always this confident, handsome, upstanding young man he is today. Before martial arts came into his life, he was pushed around, teased mercilessly, was called every name in the book and, and one point, he was even cut deeply in his right arm; hence the barely visible scar still there even after he was stitched up and healed. The brown haired boy was pretty much at his wit's end.

The bullying got so out of control by the time he reached high school, he actually contemplated taking his own life because he had enough of everything. The temptation of committing suicide got even stronger when the ringleader of the group of bullies, Henry Tyson, threatened to kill him if Jason snitched on him for bullying him. Then, he pushed Jason down in a puddle of mud and laughed hysterically, along with his cronies as Jason struggled to climb himself out of the mud he was submerged in.

That was enough to send him over edge. Though he was taught by the code of martial arts to just use it for self defense purposes, Jason was so angry, he completely abandoned his moral conscience and finally climbed out of the puddle of mud; his body shaking in anger.

Like the scene out of the movie "A Christmas Story", Jason let out a blood curling scream and tackled Henry down to the ground. There, he proceeded to the beat the holy hell out of the much bigger guy; screaming out obscenities as he proceed to break his jaw, break his nose in three different places and making him bleed vigorously. Henry's cronies stood there in shock and watched helplessly as their leader was getting trampled by Jason, who upped the ante on his assault on his tormentor by punching and kicking him all over his body. At the rate he keeps going, Henry could very well end up dead.

It was only his conscience that was screaming in his head to stop that Jason finally stopped. He slowly got up and quickly realized what he had done. He had not only beaten up his tormentor to the point of unconsciousness, but he may have permanently injured Henry. The bully laid on the ground; not moving a muscle, barely breathing and withering in pain. His cronies stood just a few feet away from Jason, still reeling in shock and disbelief at what they just witnessed. After snapping out of their trance, rather than just continue standing there and hoped that Jason won't turn his aggression on them, they took off running. They never came back to see if Henry was okay.

For weeks after the assault, Jason walked around the hallways with a huge chip on his shoulders. He didn't know if Henry went and told on him, but, in actuality, if he could do it all over again, he'd find a different way to stop Henry from bullying him. The original red ranger was so worried that he would get in trouble that he did everything he could not to show in up class; for fear that Henry would be there and most likely plotting his revenge.

Surprisingly, that turned out not to be the case. Mr. Caplan informed the students that Henry has been expelled from school and is behind bars for attempting to sexually assault a former girlfriend of his. He also informed the students that effective immediately, anyone who's caught bullying another student will be suspended indefinitely. Repeat offenders will be expelled or fired from school, with the possibility of facing criminal charges if any threats are being made.

Henry being kicked out of school permanently also resulted in his cronies not wanting to have anything to do with him ever again. After his arrest, they quietly disbanded and has gone their separate ways.

Though he still felt guilty for beating his former tormentor up so badly that Henry's jaw was permanently broken as a result, Jason could finally breathe a sigh of relief. As he continued walking down the hallways, smiling at every person crossing his path, he has every reason to smile.

He has a bright future waiting for him and if anyone needs help, he'll gladly step in and be the voice for the people who can't stand up for themselves.

Right now, he's just happy to be living his life to the fullest extent.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: Bully Vigilante, pt. 2. Stay tuned!**

 **If you've even been a victim of bullying, you're not alone. With this epidemic spiraling out of control, it's up to us to stand up and say 'no more'!**

 **Please review!**


	19. Bully Vigilante, pt 2

**I'm back with a brand new drabble and this is part two of my Bully Vigilante mini series. Writing these types of stories are personal for me because I know exactly what it's like to be bullied back in the day. If you've ever been a victim of bullying, you're not alone. Hopefully, we can find a way to eradicate this epidemic once and for all!**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter nineteen: Bully Vigilante, pt. II**

Sixteen year old Trinity Jade Kwan, or Trini, as she likes to be called, walked through the hallways of Angel Grove high; her head hung low and tears streaming down her face. Her appearance was a complete mess; her clothes completely wet, her long dark hair sticking out all over the place and her heart dropped right to her stomach. It seems the normally shy, quiet straight A student has slowly become a shell of her former self.

Ever since she was a little girl, she has been the target of bullying. Getting pushed around, the constant name calling and even having her nose broken in two different places was definitely no walk in the park. As she got older, the bullying got even worse, so, at times, she contemplated skipping school just to avoid being picked on every single day. However, as she would soon find out, running away isn't the way to solve your problems.

Even at home, she felt alone. Because both of her parents work a lot, they didn't have any time to spend with her, which was sad because Trini was their only child. She wanted to be able to defend herself, but her pleas for help would always fall on deaf ears. So, she ended up going to the one person who not only loved and cared about her, but he'd also teach her how to defend herself against her tormentors.

He turned out to be the famous scientist and world karate champion, Dr. Howard Kwan.

Now that she has the tools to defend herself, Trini just hoped to get through the school day without running into her tormentors. She just wanted to get through the day, period.

That would not be the case.

When the final bell rang, she ran out of there as fast as her feet would let her go. She was walking home from school when she came face to face with the tormentors themselves, as if they were waiting for her to show up so they could inflict some more serious damage on her. However, they weren't prepared for her to not only fight back, but also inflict some damage of her own.

After today, they will never bother her again.

The ringleader, a tall, striking boy named Giles, knocked her books out of her hands and proceeded to push her down on the ground. Trini, to her credit, got right back up and kicked him right between his legs. He doubled over in pain and fell down to the ground, grabbing his privates along the way. The others quickly jumped in, hoping to ambush Trini, but she saw this coming and began kicking all of their behinds effortlessly.

When it was all said and done, she was the only one left standing while her tormentors laid on the ground; withering in pain. She gathered her things and just before she left, she placed her foot on top of the ringleader's neck; warning him that if he and his cronies ever bothered her again, she won't hesitate to break his neck. Giles quickly got the message loud and clear and she walked away with her head held high.

The next day at school, Trini was 10 times more confident because her tormentors never bothered her again and she was able to walk through the hallways with a big smile on her face. Even better, she made a new friend; a guy who knows all too well what it was like to be bullied.

A guy, who Trini would eventually fall for was none other than her classmate, Jason Lee Scott.

Their painful experiences brought them together and, now, as they walked through the hallways, hand in hand, they became much better people because of it.

Because, instead of willowing back in the face of opposition, they stood face to face with evil and came out on top.

That's what a bully vigilante does.

 **Coming up in the next chapter: When Trini met Jason. Stay tuned!**

 **I'm ending the drabble series in the next chapter because I'm getting back into "At Every Turn" and I need to focus on that more often. It's been a fun ride and I could always do more in the near future! Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**


	20. When Trini Met Jason

**Here it is, my final drabble of this series. After that, I'm gonna be focusing on "At Every Turn" more often because I have so many ideas in store within the next couple of chapters. So, I hope you enjoy this drabble and thank you so much for coming along for the ride.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 **Chapter twenty: When Trini Met Jason**

She will never forget the first time she saw him. Staring him from across the ballroom, it wasn't long before she knew he was the one for her.

Trinity Jade Kwan, the daughter of a CEO billionaire, couldn't take her eyes off of Jason Lee Scott, the sole heir of a multi-million dollar industrial corporation. The Vietnamese beauty isn't known for being all starry-eyed over a boy, however, after seeing him looking oh so sexy in his black tuxedo, she would make an exception.

She knew she had to talk to him, to get to know him better. The normally shy young woman suddenly found enough confidence to stroll over to where he was standing and strike up a conversation with him. Smoothing out the wrinkles of her yellow gown and after taking a deep breath, walked right over to him.

"Hello, my name is Trinity Kwan. I noticed you standing from across the room, so I decided to break the tension between us and introduce myself," she said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. To her surprise, not only did he slide his hand into hers, he raised her hand up and kissed it lightly; causing tingles to go up and down her spine.

"It's very lovely to meet you, Ms. Kwan. I'm Jason Lee Scott and I've noticed how beautiful you look tonight," he winked at her, causing her to blush something terrible.

"Stop it. You're making me blush," she said sheepishly. To her relief, however, he didn't let go of her hand; in fact, he ended up squeezing it softly, making her more comfortable and more at ease with him.

"So, beautiful lady, what brings you here tonight?" he asked softly.

"Well, my father's hosting this event. We're raising money to build a new hospital wing for children and since I'm a pediatrician, it was only natural for me to be here representing my father and everything he stand for," she explained.

"Very admirable over you. I'm a doctor myself, even though my father is a self-made multi-millionaire, I followed my dreams of becoming a pediatrician myself and since I happen to love children, this was a perfect opportunity for me to give back," he replied with that million dollar smile etched on his face.

"Sounds like we have something in common. So, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked as he placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her to an empty table. They sat down and continued their conversation.

Since that night, they've been inseparable. Nightly 3 hour phone conversations, Jason showering Trini with flowers and gifts and daily lunch dates were only the beginning of their everlasting love. Though the passion was brewing between them, they decided to wait a while because they wanted their budding romance to not only go further, but also to last a lifetime.

7 years later, when they walked through the same ballroom, this time, as husband and wife, Trini could only smile brightly and lovingly at her new husband.

And it was all because she noticed him from across the room.

 **The End...for now.**

 **I could add more if I have the time. Just because the story's marked 'complete' doesn't mean I'm gonna abandon it altogether. Thank you again for coming along for the ride and giving this drabble series a chance.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
